Missing Younglings
by jisko2ijsko
Summary: Part 1 out of 3. Combination of Transformers and Bioshock. M to be sure and read the warnings inside


**So… 18496 words, about 30 hours and 29 pages in word later I think I managed to finish this.  
Funny to know though, I had this writersblock. And it would only allow me to write this. So here it is.  
though this is only part 1. of the 3…  
so yeah… tell me what you think of this one. and I may write the next two parts…**

**The idea came from transformers (obviously) and from Bioshock.**

**So you may reconise a few points or they may look like another part of it. **

**Warning: Many OCs. Hints at slash but no pairings. And probably a lot of gramma mistakes.**

**I tried to get those out but I probably overlooked a lot of them. So please ignore those.**

**Enjoy this monster I wrote and please leave a review.**

.~,~.

The black and white datsun looked up from his datapad at the sound of knocking. A smaller grey and blue datsun looked up from his own datapad "Should I open it Prowl?". Prowl looked at the little mechling "No thank you Bluestreak. I will open it the door." Prowl rose from his chair as Bluestreak nodded.

Prowl walked down the stairs to the entrance of his office. Ones down there he opened the door on the other side stood a femme. The femme looked up from the small sign "So, long time no seen Prowl. How are the investigations going?" Prowl sighed "You know that I can't say anything about that Nightsnow." Nightsnow smiled "I know. But I had to try you know." Prowl nodded and picked up a few datapad from the desk in the office. "Is there nothing you found out?" Prowl kept quiet. "Prowl, you need to know something. The city watch isn't doing anything against these kidnappings. Prowl… please tell me you know something…"

Prowl sighed "I have found a lead, I will be investigating it today. I hope I will find out more and maybe bring the younglings back." Nightsnow nodded.

Small steps were heard from behind. The two looked back into the office. There stood little Bluestreak. "Prowl? When will you be back?" prowl smiled at his little brother and gave him a small hug "Soon Bluestreak. Now remember, nobody is allowed to enter and you stay out of sight… okay?" Bluestreak nodded. The femme sighed "It is alright Prowl. I will watch out okay?" Prowl nodded and watched as both the femme and the mechling walked into the office and as they closed the door.

Prowl looked around and went on his way. Being not aware of the optics that were watching him.

Two mechs were watching, one with orange optics and one with red optics, from far away. The one with the red optics spoke "I didn't know that Prowl had a younger brother. I am sure that Shockwave will find this very interesting." The one with orange optics gave a slightly craze smile "Come on~ we are here to leave a nice message for the detective. Let's just get it over with. You know how much energon I will get for this? Three whole cubes! Three I tell you!" the one with the red optics sighed and opened his comm. up. "Hello? Yes, this is Nightmare checking in. We have found the targets home location but there is a small problem. It turns out that Prowl doesn't live alone. He lives with a youngling which we believe could be his brother. There seems to be a femme who is watching over the mechling" Whoever was on the other side of the comm. said something to the red opticed mech. "Understood sir."

The mech with orange optics looked up "And?" the mech with red optics sighed "We need to go on as planned. We just need to make sure that no one sees us. Or is online to tell anyone else about it." the mech with orange optics smiled, the rotting and point shark like dentas were shown "Just the kind of job I like"

The two mechs walked towards the small building. The one with the orange optics got ready to kick the door in but the one with red stopped him "Let me handle this." The mech knocked on the door.

.~,~.

Nightmoon and Bluestreak looked up from their game and looked at the stairs which lead down to the office. "Should we open the door?" Bluestreak asked as he looked at Nightmoon. Nightmoon smiled "I will go check it out, probably just some mech or femme looking for Prowl. I will handle it, stay hidden okay?" Bluestreak nodded and disappeared into a small kitchen. Nightmoon rose and walked down the stairs. Ones she was in the office she walked towards the door and opened it. Ones open she saw two mechs just standing in the light. She could just make them out. The mech with red optics had a brown and grey finish. Grey was the undercolor as brown flakes of brown were paint on it. the orange mech didn't have any special kind of finish. Most honest, the armour looked liked it could use some real attention. Even when the village they lived in was poor everyone could still get some free checkups for the armour and protoforms from the bigger cities' medics. But this mechs armour looked like it hadn't seen any attention in solarcycles.

"Hello miss. We are looking for a mech named Prowl. We were told he lived here and we could find him here." Nightmoon looked from mech to mech as the one with red optics spoke "And who are you if I may ask?" the red opticed mech smiled "My name is Nightmare. And this is Bloodtracker." Nightmoon nodded and spoke "I am sorry to disappoint you but Prowl isn't here." Bloodtracker growled "oow really? The sign says it is his office." Nightmoon glanced at the mech with his weird orange optics. Now that she thought about it, the optics didn't look healthy either. "This IS his office. He just isn't here." Nightmare nodded "I see." After he said that he walked past Nightmoon and looked around the office. "You can't come in, the office is closed until Prowl comes back." Bloodtracker smirks "We know hon. We will just wait here until he comes back. If you don't mind that is." Nightmoon glared at the two mechs.

"Why are you two here?" Bloodtracker was walking around the office and picking different datapads up. "Could you please put that down?" Bloodtracker started at Nightmoon before dropping the datapad on the ground "… woops… sorry hon." Nightmoon glared at Bloodtracker "Anything else you wanted to say that I could give on to Prowl when he comes back? That way you don't need to wait for him." Nightmare nodded "Yes, we have an… investigation for him. A job you could say." Nightmoon nodded. "I see… so what is it? I will make a note for him" Nightmoon picked up an empty datapad and opened the a new file.

Nightmare grinned and leaned against the desk "Well, it is a murder and kidnap case." Nightmoon looked up and nodded before ticking it down. "Another youngling?" Nightmare nodded "Yes, you see. The youngling was kidnapped and the guardian was killed." Nightmoon noted it down "You know the names? Or any possible suspects?" Bloodtracker grinned "We know who did it alright." Nightmoon looked at the mech with orange optics "Really? Who?" she ticked another few things in the datapad. Bloodtracker smirked but didn't say anything. He raised his hand and acted like he locked his lips. Nightmare spoke without missing a sparkbeat "As I was saying. We know the victims. Also their names." Nightmoon nodded and ticked it down "I see… what are their names?" Nightmare was about to say something when he stopped himself "Ooow where are my manners, I never asked what your name was dear." Nightmoon sighed "oow, that is no problem. Just tell me the names of the victims." Nightmare smirked "Please. Just tell us miss so we can speak to you with your name."

Nightmoon looked between the two mechs and answered "My name is Nightmoon… now please tell me the names of the victims." Nightmare nodded "I see… well… from what we heard is that the femme who was killed had a light blue with green finish." Nightmoon looked down at her own finish. Her finish was light blue with small green leafs. "I see…" Nightmoon looked around and noticed that Nightmare was standing before the exit of the office and that Bloodtracker was standing by the stairs that lead to the house. Nightmoon knew that Bluestreak was most likely by the stairs and listening to what was going on. "So… what about the kidnapping?" Bloodtracker slowly moved to take a step on the stairs. "You aren't allowed to go there. That is private area." Bloodtracker smirked and showed of rotten dentas "I am very sorry… hon."

Nightmoon turned towards nightmare "What more can you tell me about the victims? Or on the murderers for that matter?" Nightmare's smirk grew as he slowly made his way towards Nightmoon, blocking the way to the exit at all times. "Well, the femme wasn't the guardian of the mechling that was kidnapped. The real guardian left only a few cycles before the murderers went after them." Nightmoon nodded and slowly ticked the information on the datapad also adding her own notes to it. Nightmare continued "We believe the femme was named Nightmoon for all we know. The name of the mechling we don't know." Nightmoon slowly walked further back, she looked between the two mechs.

"The killers are named Bloodtracker and Nightmare… is that enough information for you?" Nightmoon stepped back but walked against a wall as Nightmare walked closer. "Why did the two attack them?" Nightmoon saw that Bloodtracker started to walk up the stairs. "Well you see, from what we heard is that the mechling's guardian has been interrupting the murderers' work, or at least their boss." Nightmoon reached for any weapon she could get her hands on but her servo met nothing. Nightmare smirked "Ooow sweaty, don't bother to fight. It will be so much easier for you to except it. Then it will be over so much quicker."

Nightmoon glared at Nightmare as he moved forwards. His left servo transformed into a sword with hook like weapon. The weapon had sword-like-start which split up in three points which turned around a little to make it seem like a small hook on the end. Nightmare continued to walk towards Nightmoon. Nightmare noticed when he took a step to close. Nightmoon turned and jumped to the side, with a barrel roll she ended up next to the desk where she rose up again. She pulled out a small knife out of the desk drawer. She raised it up and held it up in a defensive position.

As Nightmare and Nightmoon were fighting Bloodtracker made his way up the stairs. As he moved up he heard small pedes run away. Bloodtracker walked up the rest of the stairs and looked around. He ended up in a small hall with one door. Bloodtracker opened the door and looked around, he was in a small living area with a small kitchen attached to it. The room had one other door. Bloodtracker took a deep breath. He noticed three sents. Two more resent but only one from those was strong enough. "Come out come out little mechling… I just want to talk." There was no answer. "Come on brat. Come out and you won't get hurt… much." Bloodtracker looked around and saw small pedesprints on the floor. Bloodtracker followed it and entered the small berthroom. The room was mostly empty. Just one berth that looked like it has had its best time and one closet. Bloodtracker took in the smell of the room but he could not pick point the little mechling's location. The mech looked between the berth and the closet. Either the mechling was in the closet or he was under the berth. A 50/50 change he guessed correct.

"Now brat. Just come out now. It will be all over much quicker then." There was no sound of any movement. Bloodtracker looked between the berth and the closet. He moved towards the closet, which was closest to the door, and opened it. inside were old blankets, card games and other games. He looked around it and saw nothing move. Bloodtracker turned aroud again and walked towards the berth. He sat down and looked under the berth but saw no one. right then he heard something move behind him. The mech turned and saw the mechling run out of the door. He heard the brat locking the door. "Oooow brat… that wasn't smart." Bloodtracker walks towards the door and with a kick flies the door open again. "Now… where are you?" Bloodtracker took another deep breath and noticed the the sent was coming from the small kitchen. He walked in the kitchen and looked around for pedesprints. He saw a few leading towards one cabinet. He pulled it open and saw the small mechling tucked away in the very back.

"There you are, now come out and let's not do difficult." The mechling glared at the mech "You are not Prowl or Nightmoon… stay away from me." Bloodtracker smirked evilly "now brat. Let's make this easy and come out." Bluestreak glared at the mech with orange optics but didn't make any sign that we was going to move. Bloodtracker reached and pulled Bluestreak out by his leg. "Let go!" Bloodtracker dragged the small mech out and made his way towards the stairs still holding the little mech up by his leg. Bluestreak twisted and turned as he tried to free himself from the mech's hold.

The two entered the office again which had turned into a fight area. Furniture lay broken and cabinets with datapads lie on the ground. Nightmare stood over the grey form of Nightmoon. "Let's go. I think we made the message clear… what are you doing with the brat?" Bloodtracker smirked "You have any idea how much Shockwave pays for more test subjects? Enough energon to last me a whole week. This brat is going with me."

Nightmare nodded "Then take the brat." The mech with red optics started to lead the mech who held the mechling away.

.~,~.

It was already late when Prowl made his way back to his house. The lead had given him some new insides on the case and we was planning on going to his source soon get get more information on it. It was very good possible that he had found the lead to where the mechlings had been taken and he was sure he could end this hell for the members of the town finally. Prowl looked in his paper bag and smiled, he had scored some energoncakes and those were Blue's favourites.

Prowl saw his house and noticed that all his lights were still on, even the ones in his office. "I thought I told them to always leave those off…" Prowl made his way towards his front door and went to unlock it. The door was however already open. Prowl stared at it and out a old handgun. "Nightmoon?" Prowl pushed the door open with his pede and stared at the state of his office. It was one big mess. Then he noticed the grey form of Nightmoon "Nightmoon!" Prowl sat down next to the offline femme "…what happened here…" under the femme's hand was lay a datapad. Prowl opened the datapad and it started as a normal report of a problem explanation. But ones it started with the victim explanation stood one sentence.

_They are making me write my own death report. They say they want to give some kind of message to you._

Prowl stared in shock at it and looked around. he found one other datapad that was untouched. He opened it up.

_Let this be a warning. _

Prowl stared in shock and then he notice that the mat close on the first step on the stairs had been moved. Prowl didn't think and run up the stairs. He opened the door from his hall and saw that the door to his berthroom open was. He walked in and saw the still open closet door "Bluestreak? Are you in here?" there was no answer but Prowl still looked in the closet and under the berth but found nothing.

He walked and searched his living room but found nothing. After that he checked the kitchen and found one cabinet door open. He checked all the others and found again nothing. The washing room was downstairs and Bluestreak would never go there when Prowl wasn't there.

Prowl sat down on his old run down couch and stared. He couldn't believe this had happened. This was his fault. If he hadn't taken this job then Bluestreak would still be here and then Nightmoon would still be save – no. no, he was not going to think like this. They think that he was just going to sit back after they kill one of his friends? After they took his younger brother? His only family he has left? No… no they were wrong. And they were going to regret this.

Prowl rose from the couch and moved towards the hall. He went down to his office and picked up the knife next to the fallen femme. Next he walked to his desk, which had been thrown across the room, and picked up a small handgun out of a secret drawer. This must have been that Nightmoon had looked for but what she didn't have enough time for.

Prowl walked out of his house. He locked the door and walked towards the centre of the village. Ones prowl entered the centre he walked straight though the alleys. He stopped close to a club. The greatest club in this village but also from the bigger cities at the village lay between. Thanks to the club a lot of tourist came to the village, even with the war. And thanks to that they were be able to handle with them and get some more wealth in the village.

The Blast.

Prowl walked in a looked around. The club was open and bright, the music was calming and mechs and femmes came here to relax and just forget about the war.

Prowl walked straight towards the bar and knocked three times on the desk. The femme behind it looked up "Hey prowl, what you want? Some highgrade?" Prowl didn't miss a beat "You know I don't drink Flameshot. I need to talk with Jazz" the bronze femme nodded "As always." She made optic-contact with some other mech and gave a few handsigns. The mech seemed to understand it and disappeared into the crowd. Jazz waited by the bar when a new mech appeared. The black and white Porsche walked up to Prowl and grinned "Hey Prowler, what can I do for you?" prowl looked Jazz straight in the optic "I need help and information." Jazz stares before leading prowl to the backrooms.

The two entered one of the backrooms and Jazz leaned against the wall. "What do you need to know Prowler?" Prowl smiled. Jazz was his oldest and best friend even now when he himself was a private detective Jazz still helped him. As owner of the most visited club on Cybertron Jazz heard a lot. Whenever customers had something they would talk to another femme or mech in the club. And nothing happened or was spoken about in Jazz's domain without Jazz knowing of it. Because of this Jazz also knew a lot about both Autobots and Decepticons plans. Though he never told anyone, mainly to save himself and his club. He never used anything to blackmail others. He could do that easily but he had a spark made of gold. How he had never gotten a bondmate or sparklings was a mystery for Prowl.

The two had met when they went to a youngling daycare. Long before the war. No youngling wanted to play with Prowl because of his logic-chip and his calculations he made on every single moment of every single joor. Jazz had been the first and only one to accept it and see past it. Jazz found it cool and decided to let Prowl calculate random scenarios and possibilities. Without realizing it had Jazz given him the practise he had needed and thanks to that Prowl had now better control of it.

Prowl sighed "I… have a problem…" Jazz stared at Prowl. "What is wrong?" Prowl stared at Jazz "Something bad happened… I need any information you have on a project from the cons called 'Power-war'" Jazz thinks for a while and nods "I have heard of it… drunk cons are really talk active. Said that they would get a lot of energon and credits for missions for it." Prowl stared "What kind of missions are we talking about?" Jazz thought back "Weird kind of things… picking curtain items up. I heard ones that they were looking for radioactive materials… but that is all" Prowl nods. "I see… thank you." Prowl goes to stand up but is stopped by Jazz "Prowl… I know you… what is going on?" Prowl sighs and sits down. He slowly retells what he found when he returned home. Jazz nodded "I see… you have any other leads?" prowl nodded "Just one and that is the 'Power-war'. I also have a location." Jazz nods and tells Prowl to wait there while he takes care of something.

After 2 breems he returns with a small knife and his trusted lockpick and hack set. "Let's go." Prowl rose "Jazz, I can't ask you to help me with this." Jazz grins "Then it is great you ain't doing that. I am not going to let you do this alone. I have always helped you Prowl. And that won't change now." Prowl stared at his best friend and smiled "Thank you." Jazz grinned even more "Thank me when we have little Blue back."

.~,~.

Nightmare and Bloodtracker stopped in front of an old warehouse. Bloodtracker sighed "Finally…" Bluestreak who was still held up by his leg glared at the two mechs "Just you wait! Prowl will get you to!" Bloodtracker glared at the mechling "Shut up brat." Nightmare opened the door. Inside stood another mech with red optics "You two did what you had to?" Nightmare nodded "Of course.". the mech turned towards bloodtracker "Why did you bring the kid?" Bloodtracker smirked "My boss would love to have a new test subject." The mech nodded and gave a small bag to bloodtracker. "Here is your energon. And this ship will take you to the base entrance." Bloodtracker nodded and entered the ship.

Nightmare watched until the ship left his view "Now, where is my payment?" the nameless mech nodded and gave a small card to Nightmare "Here is your payment. It is worth twice the monthly pay." Nightmare smirked and left. The nameless mech entered the warehouse again and locked everything up.

.~,~.

"Let me go!" Bluestreak was still trying to escape from the bigger and much stronger mech. the mech didn't pay him any attention as he navigated to ship towards the base's entrance. Soon the land disappeared from view. Bluestreak stayed at the other side of the ship as he glared at the orange opticed mech. Bloodtracker ignored the little mech for a long time. After a few cycles something came in view. Bluestreak looked up and saw a large tower. The tower is surrounded by water. Nothing else in view or even close in the area. Bloodtracker navigated the ship towards the tower. A small brown port opened and the ship navigated inside. There was a ladder going up and a small lift at the side.

"Now brat. Are you going to make this difficult or are you going to work with me here?" Bluestreak glared and sticks out his tongue. The mech glared at the mechling and grabbed him by his leg. "Let go you stupid con!" Bloodtracker smirked "Ooow you know nothing do you?" Bluestreak glared at the mech "Shut up! I know enough to know that you are bad!" bloodtracker walked towards the elevator door. Ones he got there he picked up something from the table next to it. It was a cloth.

Bloodtracker picked it up and bond it around Bluestreak's mouth. "Now brat. Stay quiet while we go down." Bloodtracker moved Bluestreak so he hold him in one arm and he stepped into the elevator.

They stood in silence as the elevator moved down. Bluestreak tried to get loose the whole time but couldn't. The door opened and the two entered in a hall. One print stood written on the wall.

_Floor – 1. Criminal Level 1. Cell blocks A to D._

Bluestreak stared at it as Bloodtracker moved on. Bloodtracker moved by different cells. They walked though the four cell blocks. The prisoners all had purple or blue optics and the stared with hatred at the large mech.

"Hey! Bloody!"

Bloodtracker stopped and turned around.

"What did you call me?"

A green minibot with purple optics stood by the cell bars. The mech glared at the much larger mech. The minibots armour was old and dirty. Old wounds which weren't treated and they had rust and dried energon on them.

"Bloody. You need to get your audio receptors checked. Oow wait… cons don't bother with those kind of things."

Everyone was silent as they watched. Bloodtracker turned towards the green mech "You wanted anything Wasp?" Wasp glared at the mech "Bringing younglings and sparklings here is sick. Even for cons." Bloodtracker smirked while Wasp spoke.

When he didn't say anything wasp continued "But then again. That is probably why they let your kind of mechs do these jobs. Mech who are so sick and crazy that even the cons can't handle them. And so they put them away in this pit… with all the other victims they caught in this fragging war." Bloodtracker moved forwards and grabbed Wasp by his intake cables. "Aaghh…" Wasp felled his ventilation being cut off. Bloodtracker let his claws cut in the neck cables of the green mech.

Bluestreak stared in shock as the giant mech held the minibot up. The green mech glared murderous at the bigger mech "What are you going to do? Offline me? I have nothing to lose." Bloodtracker glared at the green mech before smirking evilly and crushing his neckcables. After doing that Bloodtracker let the minibot go. But before he could fall to the ground the ex-con let his claw impale the green mech's chestplates. The form was grey and offline before he hit the ground.

Bloodtracker looked around the cell block and growled "Anyone else wants to say something?" nobody answered, not that there were a lot of mech to begin with. Bloodtracker nodded and went on his way.

Bluestreak stayed the rest of the way quiet. Bloodtracker walked a few more levels down all with old autobot war-forces. Optics slowly going purple as they lost their sanity.

Bloodtracker walked down another set of stairs and entered another floor. Bloodtracker opened the door and Bluestreak was surprised at what he saw. It wasn't another floor with a level-ranked prisoners and cells. It was open and a lot of mech just walked around freely. All the mech however had red or orange optics.

"Hey BT! I didn't expect you to be back this soon!"

Bloodtracker turned around and faced another mech. This mechs optics where almost white. But the inner lies of them where black with a red glow. "How was it on the upperworld?" Bloodtracker shrugged "Pretty boring, those mechs and femmes aren't any fun Shadeburst but the job was okay and the pay is more then fine." The other mech nodded and noticed Bluestreak "Well look at that? Isn't that just a little cutie." Bloodtracker snorted "A real brat if you ask me" the mech shook his helm at Bloodtracker "Ooow, BT. You just don't know what kind of _pleasures_ those kind of pretty younglings give. I didn't think you would bring a souvenir for us from us there." Bloodtracker rolled his optics "The brat is a present for the boss. You know how he runs though test subjects." Shadeburst Sighed "That is a shame. Those cute things either don't come out of it alive. Or we aren't allowed to play with them." Bloodtracker smirked "You know what Burst? If shockwave doesn't want him I will bring him to you first. Is that a deal?" the insane mech smirked "You are the best Bloodtracker." He gave a seductive and promising smirk to Bluestreak before he rose and walked away.

Bloodtracker was greeted by a few more mechs on the way to a small door. The door was made of very thick metal. Bloodtracker knocked on the door and waited. They stood there for a few breems in complete silence. There sounded a small click and Bloodtracker walked in. a long hallway with many different cells. Bluestreak couldn't see who were in the cells. They ended close to another elevator but it was blocked of with a small sign which read 'defect'.

They walked to the last door.

Bloodtracker knocked on it, the door opened and the mech walked in.

"What did you want Bloodtracker? I hope this is important." Bloodtracker gave a deep sigh "Of course shockwave… sir… I just thought you would want… eeuuhh… you could use…" Shockwave turned slightly towards the mech at the door. He noticed the small mech. "Is that what I think it is?" Bloodtracker nodded "He was involved with the mission… I thought that you could have use for him…" Shockwave nodded "You can leave now." Bloodtracker put Bluestreak down on one of the tables and left the room.

Bluestreak looked at shockwave in fear and looked around the room. It seemed to be some kind of lab. "Welcome little mech." Bluestreak looked up and at shockwave. The large purple and black mech stood before him, two red glowing optics staring at him. "Now now little mech, there is no need to be afraid." Shockwave turned back to his computer and started typing "As long as you listen that is." Bluestreak hadn't even noticed that he had started to tremble but he surely noticed it now.

He had heard a lot about this mech. Shockwave was the most feared decepticon scientist ever know in the history of… well… the decepticons. Shockwave opened a few files in the computer. "Well, we better get started then." Bluestreak looked up in panic. Shockwave pressed a button and the door locked itself up. Shockwave walked over to Bluestreak and picked him up. He placed him on a berth and chained him to it. "Now…" shockwave walked back to his computer and opened up a few files "let's see… what can we try… the fire experiment ended up with the intakes being burned to asses… until I find something against that I can't try it again. The water experiment drown itself… a shame really... I think it is time for a wind test." Shockwave opened a few files and walked towards a cabinet with small bottles and cubes with very weird colored mixtures.

The purple and black mech looked though them and picked up a bottle. The bottle itself seemed to by empty, well, that was until shockwave moved the bottle around. Some transparent mixture moved in the bottle quickly. Faster then any normal energon would ever do. Bluestreak looked at it worried.

Shockwave turned around again and spoke "Now, just keep still and it will be injected in a klik." Bluestreak looked down at the cons hands and noticed that shockwave had a gigantic needle in his other hand. Shockwave slowly put a part of the mixture from the bottle into the needle. Bluestreak looked up at the dark mech and started to struggle against his binds. "I am so going to offline! Please prowl! Help me!" the little mech thought to himself. Bluestreak looked back at shockwave and only now saw the giant scars that he wore on his helm. The scars looked like it had been made by some sort of giant claw and it never had been fully welded. The scars run over the whole right side of the cons helm. Starting by the very back and going to the front. The scars run over his audio receptor and the scars seemed to stop just before they could harm the cons optics.

"Looks bad hè." Bluestreak looked away from the scar and looked back to shockwave. "A small accident with another experiment, which ended bad obviously. Ever since that small mistake, I became more careful. No more bringing fossils back online." Bluestreak stared at the purple mech and thought "Why would you even want that?!" Bluestreak followed the dark mech with his optics. Shockwave moved though his lab and picked different scanners up before putting them down again. "So this is the end? … never thought it would end like this… no! I don't want it to end like this! Please! Help! Primus! Please primus! Help me! I want to go back to Prowl. I want to chill with Jazz in the club! Please! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Shockwave started to walk towards the berth with the little mechling, when suddenly the lights flickered. Shockwave sighed "Not again." shockwave placed his tools down and went to the computer "Now… where is that little brat this time…" the lights flickered again. Bluestreak looked around and noticed something; two blue optics staring at him from a vent. Bluestreak offlined his optics and when he onlined them again the two optics were gone. Bluestreak turned to look at shockwave again. Shockwave himself was still muttering to himself "Stupid brat, always getting in the way." The lights flickered again before shutting down "Frag it! You will regret this you brat! You hear me?! You will regret this!" Shockwave walked towards the door and turned around towards Bluestreak "Don't bother to try to escape. Ones you leave this room you are on your own with the prisoners." And shockwave left the room. Bluestreak watched the mech leave but before he could try to get loose from the binds, a vent opened.

A small mech crawled out. He seemed to by hardly ready for his third frame while Bluestreak had had his frame change not to long ago. The smaller of the two looked at the door before making his way to the berth and he climbed up. He held his servo up and held a digit to his dermas. After that, he removed the cloth over Bluestreak's mouth. Ones the cloth was off, he moved on to the binds on his servos and pedes. The binds didn't want to open but the little one seemed to expect this. He jumped off the berth and walked towards the door. He closed the door and locked it. He walked towards a cabinet and activated the wheels under it and then he moved it in front of the door there he deactivate the wheels again.

He walked back to the berth and jumped on. It was still dark in the room but they were just visible thanks to the emergence lights. Ones he was on the berth again he transformed his hand into some kind of stingers. Stingers were used to stun enemies and to sabotage machinery. However, they looked different. They had more inner circles and had extra energy guiding components. That, and well, the fact he had them built in his protoform. That wasn't normal lately, even with the war raging. The weapons were always very complicated and hard to maintain when they were build into the protoform. Not to forget they ate way to much energon, simple draining the mech or femme from all energy he or she had. The problem was so bad that the weapons had been forbidden and even the cons didn't bother with using them in the original size anymore. They had modified it to transform they whole body in a weapon but that drained them of there energy just as quickly.

The little mech looked at the door before activating the small weapons. Electricity erupted from the stingers. Small sparks flow across the room and gave more light. The younger of the two moved to work on the first bind, which held the older of the two down. With the extra light could he finally really see the smaller mech.

The little mech wore dirty armour which wasn't fitting good with him. The armour was broken in many places. The whole mech was covered with dirt and slime but he didn't seem to care about that.

The first bind opened and the mechling moved to the next and began to work on it. Bluestreak looked around and smiled "Thank you." The little mech looked at Bluestreak, nodded and went back to work. The next bind opened.

A small click sounded though the lab. Then a small buzzer in denial. The two mechlings stared at the door and they heard a mech cursing on the other side "Open the fragging door!" Shockwave stood on the other side.

The smaller mech moved to the third bind and shockwave banged on the door. "Won't he come in?" the smaller one thought before nodding his helm "Then why are you helping me? I am thankful for it… but… you could get in trouble for this" Bluestreak knew he shouldn't question it. Prowl had told him a few times that he rambled a little to much but he just couldn't help himself, he was a honest mech and he would always be. The younger mechling moved to the last bind as the third one unlocked "I would have never chosen for this… I won't let him hurt anyone anymore." Bluestreak stared at the smaller mech and smiled "Thank you".

The bind on the berth unlocked at the same time as the lock on the door unlocked. The smallest of the two helped Blue up "Come." The younger didn't have to tell Bluestreak twice, the older youngling jumped up and followed the smaller one to a vent. The youngest jumped up and into the vent and held his servo out. Blue grabbed it and with the strength of both of them, they managed to get Bluestreak in the vent.

Shockwave finally pushed the cabinet over and saw the two younglings in the vent "You brat!" the youngest stuck out his glossa before the two put the vent closure back in place. And the two crawled though the vent as fast as they could. They heard shockwave rip the vent open again but they were already too far in for shockwave to get to them. Neither of the two younglings stopped to look back the kept crawling though the vent.

They heard shockwave shout and they heard the intercom turn on "To all inmates. Two younglings are on the loose. Whoever gets them back in my office will get enough energon to last a month. They are not to be hurt. Get them!" the two looked at one other "soo… we don't need to leave the vent system do we?" the younger one thought before shrugging "Depends on where you want to go. If you want to go up, you will need to leave and go to the next upper level with the stairs before you can do the rest with the elevator or ventsystem there. But even then you would be stuck on that small outlook without a way of using one of the ships." Bluestreak sighed "What are we going to do?" the other looked to the side of the vent and looked down though one of the openings and saw a few mechs move around "Well… I could take you down…" Bluestreak looked confused "Why would I want to go further down?" the other smiled "Well… no one dares to go there and the only way down is the elevator, which they believe to be broken. But we can use the vents around the elevator." Bluestreak looked confused "Why go there?" the other answered the grey mech "Well, first of, no one comes down there so you can stay there until we come up with a plan to get you out. I also have a friend down there who can protect us, he was the one that gave shockwave the scar."

Bluestreak thought before nodding "In that case… lead the way." The younger one nodded and started to lead the other though the vents ones again.

"My name is Bluestreak btw. What is your name?" the younger one looked up "Shockwave calls me Brat… is that my name then?" Bluestreak shook his helm "No. That is not a name, euuh… what does your friend call you?" the smaller of the two answered "He calls my either 'Little One' or 'Yellow' my armour was yellow before it got this dirty." Bluestreak nodded "Then I will just call you Yellow for now. Until we find you a better name or your real name." Yellow nodded "Thank you." The two crawled on in silence.

After a while Yellow stopped and looked around "We are here… just go though this vent." Bluestreak nodded and crawled… and slid down. The vent system suddenly went down and Bluestreak slipped and glided down the vent, though the slime and dust. It didn't take longer then a few kliks before he fell out of the vent at the end and fell in a small hill of pillows. A klik later yellow joined him. "What was that for?!" Bluestreak glared at Yellow. Yellow grinned "This was the fasted way down" Bluestreak looked confused before he started to laugh. A few giggles come from Yellow "Come on. Let's go." Blue nodded and follwed Yellow down the halls.

These halls weren't maintained anymore. But that was to be expected. The two walked down a few more halls before the ended by a broken down gate. The two entered and Yellow run towards the far side of the room where laid a large shadow. Bluestreak walked in and gasped. That was a predacon! He had read about those in a few history datapads but they were supposed to be extinct-

"_No more bringing fossils back online."_

No way… This must be what shockwave meant! Why would any mech want to do that!

Bluestreak stared as Yellow jumped on the predacon's back. The gigantic beast onlined and growled a little disapproving at the small mech but didn't do anything to get the little one off.

"Hey Draka. I saved a mech from shockwave. Can he stay here until he can escape?"

The predacon looked up a little and looked Bluestreak over before turning to the small mech.

"Of course Little one." the predacon looked at Yellow and sighed "You are all dirty again." Yellow got a look of complete horror on his faceplates and went to jump off but the giant beast had him already and pulled him between his front claws.

"No! I am not dirty! Let me go~" Yellow whined and tried to escape from the giant beast but the beast started to lick the dirt of the little mechling "No~ Draka~ stop it!" the little mech pouted while the beast chuckles "Now little one. Just stay put so I can clean you. You have been putting this off for far too long." Yellow glared at the predagon but stopped moving. The predacon cleaned the little mechling carefully until most of the dirt and slime had been cleaned off. The armour was partly clean now. Small parts showed the mechs original (or Bluestreak thought that it was his original) coloring.

The predacon leaned back and looked the small mechling over "mmmh. Looks this is what happens when you don't allow yourself to be cleaned little one. then I can't get you cleaned up anymore." Yellow rolled his optics and grinned "I have no problem with it Draka~" the predacon gave the smallest mech a small nuzzle "How many times have I told you that my name is predaking little one?" yellow grinned and shrugged. He escaped from the predacons grip and run up to Bluestreak "Wanne look around?" Bluestreak thought and nodded. The two younglings run out of the room as predaking lay down again.

.~,~.

Prowl and Jazz stopped in front of an old warehouse at the docks. The two looked around before looking at the warehouse "You sure this is the right place Prowler?" Prowl looked at it and nodded "This is the place." The two walked towards the door. Jazz tried to open it but found it locked "And this is why I went to get my lock-pick-set." Jazz crouched down in front of the lock and inspected it. "Well, this is the right place alright." Prowl looked up "How do you know?" Jazz pointed at the lock "This lock is made from titanium." Prowl nodded "Can you open it?" Jazz grins "Hey, you are talking to the mech who opened the lock on the femmes' washroom." Prowl gave a small smile back "And if I remember that day correctly you were hunted down by said femmes for a few days." Jazz looked a little annoyed.

The door unlocked and opened. Jazz rose up again and grinned "See?" Prowl nodded and moved inside. Jazz followed him and stopped Prowl "Wait a minute Prowler… there is someone else." Prowl looked at Jazz and looked around "How can you be sure Jazz?" Jazz looked around. His two optics scanning the room "You can't own a club without knowing who enters and who leaves. I always knows who is inside and where Prowler. I need to know that…" Prowl nodded. Jazz had tried to explain his job to prowl a few times before, just like Prowl had tried to explain what his job was like, but if prowl was honest, he never understood why Jazz wanted the club or how he could run a place like that. It went against everything logical, but Prowl had to explain that that was just what kind of mech Jazz was. A mech who went against everything that was normal like it was just another normal day.

So when Jazz says there was another mech or femme here. Then Prowl wasn't going to go against it. Prowl pulled out his handgun and nodded and Jazz. Jazz already had his knife in his servo. The two made their way inside looking for whoever was inside. Jazz higher senses picked the other up first. He slowly started to lead them towards the other side of the warehouse. Jazz stopped and looked around confused. "Is something wrong?" Jazz was about to answer when a mech dropped down from above and attacked them.

The two friends jumped away from the attacking mech. both managed to keep standing while Prowl was more off balanced then Jazz. He felt a little energon dripping down his arm and he saw that he had been cut in the attack. Prowl quickly scanned Jazz but Jazz seemed to be fine. Prowl sighed in small relieve. Turns out that working in a club and dancing most of his time gave Jazz some very good reflexes and balance.

Prowl turned his optics towards the mech that had dropped down. the mech was large build and had a decepticon signature on his chest plates. He wore a holder of some kind with weapons. One in them was a grabbing hook. That must have been why Jazz was confused, the mech most likely noticed them and had used his hook to come above them and to get the surprise attack over them. And because the mech suddenly went of where Jazz his sensors thrown off balance. Prowl looked further and saw that the decepticon had different colored armour pieces. He had one sword in his hand and on his back was a chainsaw. The mech looked up and studied the two neutrals.

"Well well well, and here I thought a few Autobrats had walked in here. But you two are just some nameless neutrals." Jazz rose from his spot, his knife still in his servo. "Curious how you two got in here." the decepticon looked at the now open door "That lock was brand new you know." The decepticon seemed curious as he looked the two mechs over. Prowl suddenly became very aware of how the mech seemed to look at them. His processor came up with curtain numbers that Prowl hadn't been happy to know about. Most of them ended with either himself or Jazz getting hurt.

"So… what are you two looking for?" Prowl and Jazz shared a look and Prowl spoke "We are looking for someone… he heard he went here." the mech looked at the two and let his optics inspect the weapons they held "Not a friendly visit am I guessing? Those weapons are good quality, which is surprising for neutrals…" The mech put his sword away and pulled out his chainsaw "sooo… Who are you two looking for?" Prowl looked at Jazz, the mech seemed just a bit to interested and Prowl didn't have that much social skills. Jazz understood his problem and stepped in "A mech stole something from us… we would want it back." The red opticed mech turned towards Jazz and looked the DJ-mech over. Prowl looked over the decepticon's shoulder and looked at Jazz. Jazz looked like the type of mech that you would meet in any good club. Which was obvious with him being the boss of one but the con didn't know that. Jazz was mostly white but had black stripes, which run all over his frame almost teasingly.

"You don't look like the kind of mech to come around here. Your friend more so… but you seem like… I don't know… a dancer maybe?" Jazz looked slightly surprised. Prowl glared at the back of the cons mech. Saying a mech looked like a dancer was just rude. Dancers were mechs and femmes who sold themselves, there processor and spark to any mech willing to buy it. They did everything for a bit of credit. They did look very good but it was offending to say one looked like one.

Jazz hid his surprise and looked distrusting at the mech as the con started to look a bit closer "eeuhhh… I never heard that one before." The con grinned "Really? What kind of work do you do?" Prowl felt hatred going though his spark and answered "City-watchers. The both of us work there as partners." The con looked back at Prowl while Jazz threw a confused face at Prowl. How were they supposed to pull that one of?!

The con looked at the both of them and grinned "Ooow really? Are you sure you aren't making that up?" Prowl glared and answered "Why would we lie?" the mech grinned "To seem intimidating, well a little news for you two. I don't get intimidated. I have handled with about every type of mech in the universe and I have seen everything there is." The mech gave a seductive look towards Jazz before putting all his weapons away and walked towards the back where the two mechs had been originally going. The two friends looked at one other before slowly following the con, making sure to keep their weapons ready.

The two ended in the living area. The area had everything one mech needed, a berth, a wash place and a small kitchen with fridge. The two neutrals looked at one other and Jazz slowly walked in, knife hidden from view and prowl held his handgun ready. Jazz looked around the place as he walked around, being very aware of the roaming red optics but he did a very good job at ignoring it and seeming ignored of it. Prowl looked for any information while Jazz held the con busy. Prowl saw a small map about the water with a small dot on it. Prowl looked around the warehouse and saw a ship.

Jazz looked though a few datapad seeming interested.

"Lockdown."

Jazz and prowl looked up and Jazz answered the con "Excuse me?"

The mech smirked "The name is lockdown, infamous handler." Jazz stared at the con and spoke "And very known bounty hunter." Lockdown smirk got bigger "You heard of me?" Prowl gave Jazz a confused look. Did he know this mech somehow? Jazz seemed to realize his mistake and looked back down at the datapad in his servos as he bit slightly on his derma "Stories move faster then fire. Sometimes you hear things around town." Lockdown moved to stand and walked up to Jazz. Jazz kept his cool and kept switching between the datapads.

"You know. I don't believe that you two are part of the city watchers. Don't think that I didn't notice the lockpicker. You two opened the door for a reason. What I wonder is what mech fragged two gorgeous mechs like you two off this bad." Jazz looked up slightly when his sensors told him that the mech was really to close to him. A shot run though the air and Lockdown stared in disbelieve. Next thing he noticed was a very sharp knife though a gasp in his chestplates. Jazz looked over the mechs shoulder and grinned devilish "I am guessing you found what you were looking for Prowl?" Prowl nodded "Correct, I found the coordinates of something promising." Jazz nodded and walked over to his friend. Lockdown fell to his knees and couched up energon. Prowl looked at the mech on the ground "Jazz?" Jazz turned towards the datsun "Yeah?" Prowl nodded towards the ship "Mind taking a look at that to see if you can get it working and could find this place?" Prowl gave the coordinates to Jazz and said mech nodded "No problem Prowler.".

Jazz walked away and Prowl walked over to the fallen mech, said mech smirked knowingly as the detective stared down at him. "Never saw a mech react like that. What is it neutral? Jealous?" Prowl raised his pistol and shot the mech though his processor. The frame turned grey and Prowl moved towards the ship with Jazz.

The two set out and after a cycle of navigating Jazz shook his helm "I still can't believe that ended that well… there is no way we should have won that one…" Prowl nodded "I know Jazz… I am glad you did what you did, it made him lose his focus and I had time to aim and shoot him." Jazz nodded "That is why I let you make the plans Prowler. You always know what to do."

The two went on in silent. They soon saw a tower come into view. "We are here…" Jazz spoke as Prowl nodded "Then let's go in." the two stopped there ship on the other side when the gate didn't open and moor the ship to the side of it.

Jazz looked up "So… up we go?" Prowl sighed "Look Jazz… you did more then enough… you know that right?" Jazz grinned at his friend "Relax Prowler. I already told you, I am with you to the end." Prowl thanked him and started to climb with Jazz following close behind him.

Climbing wasn't a skill that bots or cons expected untrained mechs to have. But what they didn't know was that the neutrals did a lot of climbing and running. Most neutrals didn't have altmoods seeing that it cost to much energy with most just didn't have. Especially in the war. What most mechs and femmes didn't know was that the neutrals didn't just use the roads. They often had to climb over blockages to get where they wanted to go. They often made houses on top of others with no real way to it or when it was the rushhour the streets were just to busy to walk on, and then some just climbed up the roofs and set on their way that way.

The two got to the top which was a small watchhouse, it seemed to be empty at the moment and Jazz unlocked the window and jumped in. he scanned the room and watchhouse "Well… no one is here…" Prowl was already inside and nodded "Then let's move on." The two searched the room and exited though the door. They found a ladder down and climbed down. ones down they looked around the room and noticed a lot of other ships and boats and one elevator. Prowl walked towards it and pressed the button. It took a while but the lift finally arrived. Jazz Walked up to prowl "Prowler? I think I found a map of the place down there." Prowl took it over and looked though the datapad. Floor after floor, cellblock after cellblock. Electricity, med-bays, waterlines, vents, offices everything was written down in it. The whole print of the building.

The two stood in the elevator as Prowl read it "It is a prison… why I never knew one was this close I will never know…" the elevator stopped on the first floor. The two entered the hall and noticed the writing on the wall. Jazz scanned and stopped "There are a lot of mechs that way prowl… about six…" Prowl nodded and pulled out his handgun. He only had enough energy in it left for three shots. In his other pistol was enough for about five shots. The two made there way towards the next room. What they found wasn't what they expected.

Prisoners.

It was… to be expected… when they thought about it. It was a prison after all but it looked deserted when they arrived. They had no idea it was still in use. "By primas…" Jazz stared in shock and didn't even notice he had spoken. The prisoners however did and looked up. Prowl noticed the offline war close by the bars and that the other prisoners were still far away from the bars. As if they were scared. Prowl moved forwards and for the first time in a while his logic glitch was quiet. Jazz followed after his friend.

"Are you two here for that youngling?" Prowl stopped in his tracks and run towards the bars of one of the cells were the voice had come from "You saw Bluestreak? Is he still okay?" a small chuckle was heard from within "You two must be crazy to come here. it is a deathwish." Jazz walked up towards the cell door and sat down by the lock, looking it over and started to speak as he tried to pick the lock "We may be crazy, but we are still alive and we didn't get caught yet. So I think we are going a fine job so far." A small clock sounded though the hall as Jazz grinned "Done." Jazz walked to the next door and set to work. "Keys are in the office." Jazz looked back to the voice before nodded. He run to the office and made his way inside. he soon came out again with the keys which he gave to the mech "You get your friends out okay? We need to keep going. Ready Prowler?" Prowl nodded and he was already at the next stairs.

"Thank you." Jazz waved it off "You get your mates out." And prowl and Jazz made there way down. They did the same thing on every floor where they met prisoners. They were on the sixth floor in cellblock Z. Jazz unlocked the door and opened the cell "You mechs okay? When you move up you will find some of your mates and then you all can use the ships to get out of here." the autobots nodded and helped one other out. One mech stayed a little longer and looked at the two neutrals "You two aren't going to come with us?" Prowl was looking at the blueprints of the building so Jazz answered "Sorry mech, we come here for something else then messing with the decepticons or freeing you mechs for that matter. And we can't leave until we did that." The autobot spoke again "Does it has to do with that youngling?" Jazz nodded slightly. The autobot sighed "I am sorry to say this. But we have seen many younglings being brought in. and we have seen them all being brought out again offline… the change that that little mech is online is about-"

"3.7 %"

The autobot and Jazz both looked at Prowl, Prowl spoke again "I know that the change is small… but I am not going to leave my little brother here when there is even the smallest of changes." The autobot stared as Jazz grinned "And I am helping my friend. So relax." Jazz walked up to Prowl "So… do I need to lockpick something?" Prowl shook his helm "No, you do, however, need to hack the cameras and the alarm." Jazz nodded "No Problemo~" Jazz looked the system over before setting of to work.

The autobot grinned and spoke "If you two ever need a place to go. Come visit the autobots and ask for Kup. I will be happy to introduce you two to the troops." Prowl shook his helm "No thank you. We aren't interested." Jazz grinned "Sorry mech. let's just say that we weren't here. you didn't see us, you didn't hear is. Nothing." Prowl nodded "If anyone ever asks. We don't exist." At that moment Jazz nodded, signing he was done and the two neutrals walked off the stairs.

Another autobot walked up to Kup "Sir? Do you think they mean it?" Kup smirked "The two are young. They will see later on what they can do. And they will find reason to do it." the autobot seemed confused "You sure?" Kup nodded "I am an old mech, but I guess even I haven't seen it all." the two autobots walked towards the stairs. Going to join there teammates with the ships.

The two friends walked down another set of stairs "You know you don't need to do this right?" Prowl asked, Jazz turned his face towards Prowl and waited for the detective to continue "You did more then I can ever repay you for." Jazz listened as Prowl spoke again "Even if Bluestreak is still alive I am not sure if we will ever be able to get out. I am not even sure what we will find on the next floor. I don't want you to die here because of my Jazz…" Jazz grinned "oow prowler. No need to tank or repay me for this, we are friends and friends do this kind of stuff for one other." Jazz looked around the damaged and dirty hallway while Prowl gave him a look "Okay… maybe not THIS kind of thing but you get what I mean." Jazz smiled "we started this together and then I am going to be sure to help you too the very end. It is just the right thing to do." Prowl smiled a little "Thank you. I swear I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you." Jazz shrugged "Maybe one day Primus will give you a test to prove you are worth it." Jazz grinned "But for now let's get Bluestreak out of this mess." Prowl nodded and the two continued down the stairs.

They were almost down when they heard pedesteps coming up the stairs. Both neutrals jumped to the side and managed to hide in scars in the walls. Two mechs walked up the stairs, one had only one red optic while the other had two white optics with a red glow "I mean come on! How did Shockwave manage to lose them?!" the mech with one optic shrugged "I am not sure but we will get a lot energon if we find them." The other mech looked shocked "If you want to find them you better go down more levels." The one with white optics laughed "Hey! I may be crazy but I am not THAT mad! Going down there is suicide!" the one opticed mech spoke again "True. But that will be the place where at least one of them is. I don't know where the other went though… but really, how did he manage to loose two fragging younglings?" the other shrugged again "No idea… but hey let's hang out on the upper levels for a while." The two mechs moved past the hidden mechs and walked out of hearing range.

The two neutrals looked at one other when Jazz spoke "Think one of them is…" Jazz didn't need to finish Prowl know what he was going to say "It could be… let's keep going…" the two continued their walk down when they ended at a door. Jazz opened it and the two looked into the giant hall. Tents were set up all around the room and berth lay around the floor. Mechs with red and orange kind optics walked around the hall. Weapons in hand as they looked around.

Jazz looked at Prowl "How are we supposed to get past them?" Prowl looked around and pointed at a small ledge "That would be our best bet… can you get up there?" Jazz looked around and noticed a few boxes and small holes in the walls all around the room "I think… give my backup." Jazz moved from box to box as he hid from the cons. Prowl pulled out his handgun and held a close watch on the mechs in the room.

Prowl saw Jazz disappear from his sight and felt panic in his spark. "Relax Prowl" the mech thought to himself "Jazz can handle this… the change he will do this without being seen it 72%... that he will be seen is 24% and that he will be killed is… is… is just… only 4%... he will be fine." Prowl sat in silence and as he counted the breems tik by. He was about to go after him when he saw Jazz walk over the ledge just above him. Prowl relaxed and gave an unamused look to his friend. Making clear he wasn't happy with how long he had been gone. Jazz just grinned "Sorry Prowled. A few machs stood in the way with my way up. I had to wait for them to leave." Jazz held out his servo and pulled Prowl on the ledge. "so which way now?" Prowl looked around the hall and thought. "Those two mechs spoke over the lower floor… but the blueprint says that this floor was made with the other floor into one floor and that it is the lowest…" Jazz looked confused and looked around "Prowl… they were talking about Shockwave…you really think that insane mech is around here?" Prowl thought "Nobody knows where that mech went… this place is as good as another in that possibility… it won't help us to think about that…" Jazz nodded "True… so what is the plan?" before Prowl could answer a mech leaned against the wall under them with some other mech.

"I can't believe he lost them." The first one spoke. The one on the mechs left answered "Shadeburst… you know better then to talk like that about the boss…" Shadeburst growled "Ooow mute it Rockbreaker. You have no idea how it works here yet." The other mech looked uncertain as he turned his red optics away from the more insane mech "I still think you shouldn't react like that Shadeburs-" a servo slammed Rockbreaker against the wall. Shadeburst smirked showing off rotten dentas and spoke "You don't seem to understand this newbie… had shockwave not wanted his new pet then I would have gotten him. you know how boring it is here after a while? I could have gotten a lot of fun with that little cutie…"

Jazz felt Prowl freeze beside him "Prowler" the DJ whispered "Relax… It won't help us if you attack him."

Rockbreaker looked shocked and scared "Now I will need to find another way to amuse myself… you know what." The smirk turned insane as the mech spoke "I think I thought of a way." A loud ripping sound was heard across the room and after that a pain filled scream from Rockbreaker. Shadeburst laughed as he ripped open more of the chestplates and the spark chamber of the other con. The wound leaked a lot of energon and Shadeburst let the other con fall to the ground. Shadeburst looked down at the mech before raising his energon-covered servo. He looked it over before licking some of it off "mmmh… I do love energon better when it is warm like this…" the insane mech turned and walked away. Leaving the other con to offline from slowly bleeding out.

The two friends sat in silence on the ledge. Prowl taking been invents and outvents to keep his processor from glitching. Jazz sat in horror listening and trying to understand what had just happened. Prowl snapped out of his almost glitching and turned to his friend who still sat there in shock. Prowl lay his servo on his friends shoulder armour and Jazz looked up. Prowl nodded his helm to another direction and helped his friend up and the two set on their way.

The walked in silence over the ledge and they saw many more mechs around the place. All looking for two younglings. The two stopped on the highest ledge and looked the whole place over. "I think that there is the medbay…" Prowl pointed to a heavy door at the very back of the room "How are we going to get there Prowler? In case you didn't notice… the ledge stops here and there are no other ledges leading there… to get there we will need to go on the normal level were all those mechs are walking around." Prowl nodded, "I know… You can still leave. If you want to…" Jazz sighed "I have already told you this… what three times no? I will help you. Even when it gets a little difficult." Prowl nodded "Just making sure…" and started to lead the two down.

The two walked from tent to tent and box to box as they made their way across the room. staying silent all the way there. Jazz would sign if he noticed someone coming close to them and then Prowl would find someplace to hide. They had almost been discovered but the two kept moving. They were halfway across the distance when Jazz had to stop. Shadeburst was back in the room and looking around. Prowl turned around and saw the insane mech. Prowl felt the hatred in his spark increase when he saw the mech. Prowl reached for his handgun. Jazz looked up and saw what Prowl was doing but couldn't stop him without exposing himself.

Jazz saw Prowl leaving his hiding spot and coming in full view. Jazz checked the surroundings and wonder above wonder no other mech saw close by, only Shadeburst and he hadn't noticed the neutral yet. Jazz could see that Prowl wasn't in his right mind and that his logic protocols weren't answering him right now. His small glitch, which made him sometimes to the worst decisions, had taken over. The glitch normally wasn't that bad. Normally it would only make his logic protocols temporarily crash. Never had they gone truly against his protocols and his survivor protocols. Jazz knew he needed to stop his friend somehow or at least give keep him safe from the insane mech.

Jazz saw that Prowl was about to load his handgun and knew that when he did that the mech would hear him. So the DJ did the first thing that he could think of. He pushed one of the boxes he was hiding behind over. The box fell to the ground and broke to pieces with a loud bang. The noise made the insane con looked into his direction and made Prowl snap out of his glitch. The con turned towards the sound and made his way there. Jazz suddenly realized that it may had not been his best idea ever.

"Come out… now." the mech spoke and Jazz sighed and slowly came out of hiding. "Servos where I can see them." Jazz rose his servos up in view of the other mech. Shadeburst nodded and looked the neutral over. "How did you get in here?" Jazz shrugged "It was nothing special… I was brought here a while again." Shadeburst glared at Jazz and thought "By who?" Jazz shrugged "I dunno the mechs name… red optics… big guns… you know. Just another nameless con." Shadeburst grinned "Don't get smart with my neutral. You have any idea just where you are?" Jazz nodded slightly "I have an idea yeah…" Shadeburst raised his claw and gun "Maybe it is better if I finish you now… shockwave isn't above experimenting on adult mechs, even though he knows that they then don't work."

Shadeburst shot his gun and Jazz let himself fall to the ground. Escaping being hit by it. he rolled up again and jumped behind another box. Shadeburst laughed "You can't hide from my neutral!" another shot run though the air but it wasn't from Shadeburst gun. Shadeburst turned around and saw Prowl. Prowl shot again, again and again. Prowl tried to shoot again but his handgun only clicked… he had wasted all his shots on this one mech. Shadeburst fell to the ground coughing up energon. Prowl moved to his pistol but Jazz stopped him "Prowl… we may need those shots… he won't survive those wounds… let's just keep going…" Prowl stared before nodded. Jazz took Prowls servo and pulled him away from the still online insane mech.

Ones they were at the door jazz unlocked it and it opened. Ones inside, they closed it behind them.

The two stood in a hallway with many cells. The two set on their way and checked all the cells. Finding some rests of protoforms. Clearly to small to be a minibot. "This is were the younglings were brought?" Jazz asked and Prowl nodded "Most likely…" sadly they didn't find any online youngling in the cells. They ended up at the last room and Jazz was about to lockpick it but it opened without him having to do anything. In the room lay a cabinet on the ground. Thrown over and the vent was ripped open. The computer was still on. The two neutrals walked in as Jazz set off to hack the computer and Prowl went to look for and leads to what may have happened. Jazz was busy with hacking when he spoke "You know… it wasn't smart of you to use up all your shots…" Prowl didn't answer "Look… I know you are mad but it isn't like you to act without thinking… that is mine thing…" Prowl didn't look up from the point he was examining "You… you heard what he said… He would have done terrible things to a youngling… he probably already did… he would have done that to Bluestreak… I just… I couldn't think…" Jazz looked at the back of Prowl and nodded. "Come… let's just find were Bluestreak went." Jazz turned back to his hacking. He wanted to get in those files.

Prowl looked the vent over and noticed a small paint streak of blue in the vent "Well… Bluestreak managed to get out though the vent… how he got up to it however I do not know… it seem to high for him" Jazz was staring at the computer "Prowl… I think you need to read this…" Prowl walked over to the computer and set of to read the information.

_First experiment was a failure. It seems that the energy was to large for the subject to hold. The energy ripped the adult open from inside._

Prowl stared "What is this…" Jazz answered "I think… I think we found what that 'Power-war' thing was about."

Prowl continued with reading.

_- The Femme wasn't be able to hold the energy. The energy was too different from her own to get past the protoforms defences. Virus needed to take defences down._

_- Virus backfired. It attacked the energy destroying it. and most of the cables with it. subject offline of internal leaks._

_- Next test subject was younger then the first one. It seemed like it took longer for this one to offline. _

Many more entries followed. All about how the mechs and femmes died without much change. The messages would sound bored and sometimes when his experiment destroyed his virus or The Energy they would sound annoyed.

_- Possible solution? Energy is be able to by introduced to protoform. And if the protoform takes it up as its own then the protoform would accept it. making the project _unlimited-energy _possible again. I have send out a group to get a few younglings. In the hope it will succeed this way._

_- As expected. The first few younglings died. One seemed to have been able to pull though and I am keeping close watch over it. Youngling is just in its second frame. _

_- The prisoners have been getting to interested in my test subject. I am keeping it in my lab._

_- The youngling has problems with the unlimited energy. I will have to find a way to release part of it._

_- I have installed stingers into the protoform. The youngling doesn't seem to understand what they are form. Stupid brat. The prisoners are starting to become a problem. I will be needing a protector for my test subject._

_- The subject adores the cyber cat protectors. He wasn't to happy that I had to put them down._

_- The brat doesn't like the cyber wolves that much. Or he doesn't trust the fact that I introduced them._

_- Energy levels are raising but the youngling seems to realize what the stingers are for. _

_- The youngling seems to be scared off the protector. Not what I was going for. _

_- Youngling is fully aware of how the stingers are used and seems to remember what had happened to him. He has started to work against me. I will need to reprogram him._

_- The brat is starting to gain more control over the energy and seems unwilling to help me. I have been trying to get him to work with me by using the other younglings but panic and fear seem to make the energy uncontrollable for him._

_- Reprogramming seemed to have worked. The brat is calmer and more willing to stay in the lab. He is willing to use his energy for the experiments._

_- Reprogramming didn't work after all. The energy seems to have fried the programs I installed to control him. He is even more distrusting. He has escaped though the vents and seems to be making them his home._

_- THAT STUPID BRAT! He somehow made the protector attack me!  
_

_- The brat and its protector seemed to have escaped to the lower grounds. I have put the elevator of limits for the prisoners. Maybe I can find a way to reprogram them both but I hardly think that is an option._

Prowl stared at the file "This is…" Jazz nodded "Shockwaves experiment log… there is also one about the protector. It goes all the way though its development to the moment that it attacked Shockwave and took the youngling away" Prowl nodded and started to read though the files about the protector.

_- Project protector. The protector needs to watch over the unlimited-energy experiment but will need to listen to me. Careful programming and clear memory banks needed._

_- Started with a few cyber cats. The cats had natural instincts to protect the weak and young. Sadly they don't stand a change against the prisoners._

_- Cyber Wolves were the next step. The wolves live in packs. They didn't except the youngling into theirs. The wolves were be able to finish three of the prisoners before they started to fight back._

_- The messengers brought in new materials. One of them seems to be fossils… they could be promising._

_- I have constructed a protoform and armour for the coming experiment. The sparkchamber and processor has been constructed with the coding from the fossil._

_- Then energy from the lab and the energon isn't enough to bring the beast to functioning._

_- I used the brat's energy to awaken the beast. It worked and it is functioning. _

_- The beast doesn't seem interested in the brat and seems unwilling to protect it. Even when the brat is the only thing keeping it functioning with the energy._

_- I have decided to set the beast to the lower levels and start again with the experiment. _

_- I opened some old files and tried to find a lead to the protective nature of a beast._

_- No results found._

_- No results found._

_- The beast is somehow still online. It attacked me to protect the brat. HOW?! And when! How come that the demander towards the brat changed so much? When it happened? no clue. I will be searching all the information on the facility for now._

There were no newer reports.

Prowl read a few more experiments over. All of them offlined by the energy or in other cases the elements Shockwave tried to get them to control. A few logs about the reprogramming and the glitches it may and will cause. And files and files on processor dissection. Jazz sighed "How could any mech ever do this? On younglings no less…" Prowl sighed "I don't know… but from what I understand is the… energy youngling still online somehow with its protector." Jazz thought "You think Bluestreak could be with them?" Prowl let the scenario run though his logic sensors "I think there is about a 37% he is. But I am not sure if I have all the variables that I need to give it a full calculation."

The two stood in silence.

"The lower grounds then…" Jazz asked and Prowl nodded "That is the only place we haven't looked." Jazz nodded "Shockwave will be there…" Prowl answered "Most likely… but so will be Bluestreak" Jazz nodded "Then let's get that elevator working." The two moved away from the lab, but not before Jazz uploaded a small virus to destroy all the information on the computer. Better to have no one ever find and use this.

The two located the elevator and examined it. It was still working and the two entered it. There were only two buttons in the elevator. Up and down. They pressed the down button and the elevator moved downwards.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The hallways were darker and more of a mess then the ones in the upper levels had been, cracks in the walls and holes in the ceiling. The two neutrals went on their way. They walked around the death hallways as they moved further down the facility. Jazz suddenly stopped "Someone is close… they are small…" Prowl stopped and looked the way as Jazz was looking.

In one of the cracks in the walls they saw a small youngling run by, closely followed by none other then Bluestreak. Prowl run towards the wall "Bluestreak! Bluestreak?! It is me!" the younglings didn't return. Jazz joined Prowl's side "At least he is okay… come Prowler. They are going this way…" Prowl nodded and the two started to run after the younglings. Jazz was able to locate the younglings a few more time as they run down the halls. Jazz suddenly stopped and Prowl gave him a slightly confused look "What is wrong?" Jazz nodded at the hallway "There are more mechs down there… a lot more…"

.~,~.

Bluestreak followed Yellow down though the walls. They had seen the prisoners and Shockwave coming down to hunt for them and they were making there way back to Predaking. Bluestreak stopped and turned around, he could have swore he heard Prowl "… Prowl?" Yellow stopped not far away from Bluestreak and looked confused "You okay Blue?" Bluestreak looked up and nodded "I am fine" Bluestreak run after the younger youngling. Only one more time looking over his shoulder.

The two made there way though the walls and vents. Only a few times switching to another vent or crack. "We are almost back" Bluestreak nodded as his intakes become heavier. The two slowed down and stopped in a vent on the roof above a large room. The room was filled with mechs. They were all prisoners except one, who was shockwave. Sadly the only way in the room was though either the door or another vent which was located next to said door. And the mechs were blocking the way. "What do we do now?" Yellow thought and answered "We wait." The two sat down next to a hole and watched the mechs below.

"Yellow?" yellow looked up at the grey and blue youngling "Can I ask you something?" Yellow nodded "How did you and Predaking become friends?" yellow seemed to think and dig though his memory banks "Well, it really wasn't that pretty at first. Predaking didn't even look at my and I most honest thought that he was scary and preferred to not get close to him." Bluestreak looked confused "Huh? What changed?" yellow smiled a little "Well, I was making my way though the vents and I fell down the elevator vents. You know the one we glided down? well, I ended up here and I started to look for a way up. After wandering for a while I found Predaking down here… in that room slowly offlining…" the smile disappeared and yellow looked sad "At first I just stood there frozen. Then I noticed that he was in pain. He looked like he hadn't drunk and fuel in a while and I started to look for some oil or energon. I found both and tried to give it to him. But it didn't seem to help at all. he still couldn't move, though his optics were online again and he was watching me." Bluestreak sat in silence and listened to every word the smaller of the two spoke. "I thought… hey why not use that electricity thingie I can do." Yellow changed his servo and lower arm into one giant stinger and showed it to Bluestreak. "I loaded my stinger and gave him one big shock. It seemed to do the trick and he got his energy back. He helped me to find the way up again and I went to tell shockwave that I saved Draka." Bluestreak nodded while Yellow changed his servo and arm back to normal "I think I walked in on the wrong moment. He was frustrated and I was scared of him. He was mad at me for disappearing for a while. He grabbed my horn" yellow pointed at one dented horn on his helm "and went to drag me to a cell. It hurt badly and Draka attacked Shockwave. He took me back here and held my until the pain went away. Since then I stay with him and he with me."

Bluestreak stared and tried to picture it "And that is how he got that scar on his helm?" Yellow nodded. Bluestreak looked down the hole and gasped. Yellow looked down as well "What is wrong?" Bluestreak grinned and pointed at two newer mechs yellow hadn't seen before "That are Prowl, my brother, and Jazz! They came to look for me!" Yellow smiled at Bluestreak "Cool. Let's get you to them." Yellow started to lead the two down when Bluestreak spoke again "You can come with us…" Yellow smiled grateful "Thank you, but no thanks… I am happy here with Draka…" Bluestreak looked a little down but nodded "At least think about it… okay?" Yellow nodded.

The two were back to the side of the room where the two neutrals were hiding. Yellow opened the vent with a small click and the two turned their helms towards the sound. Bluestreak climbed out and grinned at the two bigger mechs "Guys!" Prowl sighed in relieve and pulled Bluestreak in his arms "Thank primus you are okay… you aren't hurt are you?" Bluestreak shook his helm and grinned "Nope. Yellow saved me before shockwave could do anything to me! He came to my help at jut the right moment like he was trained to do that or something he got me out and we escaped though the vents! Which was awesome. We went down this slide-like vent and we ended up here and… and… I started to ramble again?" Prowl was just smiling and holding his little brother close "It is fine Bluestreak… it is fine…" Jazz moved towards the vent and looked in it. at the very back he saw a small figure with blue optics staring at them. Jazz grinned "Come on… yellow… it is fine." Jazz held out his servo and held it open for the small form. The figure seemed to shake his helm, even though Jazz wasn't sure because he couldn't see him good, and the form disappeared from Jazz' view.

Prowl looked at Jazz "Is something wrong?" Jazz sighed "The other didn't want to get out." Bluestreak nodded "I know. I asked him if he wanted to come with us but he said no. I do get a little why he said no though, he and Predaking are really close and predaking lives down here so it is obvious that he would want to stay here but still I think it would have been better if he had come with us and stuff. I will miss him. did you know that he didn't have a real name? Yellow was just a thing for now. I am sad to see him not coming with us and-" Prowl held a servo to Bluestreak's mouth when Jazz froze. Prowl watched Jazz look past the corner and saw Jazz curse soundlessly. "We need to get out… now." Prowl understood the problem: The mechs from the next room heard them and now they are on their way to investigate. Prowl lifted Bluestreak and held him close to his spark chamber and rose from his spot on the ground "Then let's go." The three neutrals started to run back though the maze of hallways.

Jazz sighed "I have no idea where to go… last time I just followed you and your friend." Bluestreak looked around and grinned "Why not follow Yellow again?" the two adults looked around confused and saw two blue optics though a crack in the wall. Bluestreak grin grew "Yellow? Can you get us out of here? how did you two get here anyway?" Jazz smiled "we used the elevator." Bluestreak nodded and looked at the wall "Can you get us there?" the shadow nodded and run though the walls and vents. Jazz close after him and Prowl with Bluestreak after Jazz again.

Many halls were felt behind when as they got closer and closer to the end. Suddenly Jazz tried to slow down but he couldn't and run full force into another mech that just walked around the corner. Prowl managed to stop before tripping over the fallen mechs "Jazz? Are you okay?" Bluestreak asked worried as Jazz groaned "I am fine little man… I am fine." The other mech stood up and glared at Jazz, then he noticed Prowl and Bluestreak and smirked "Well look at that, there is the little pet. Come on; time to get you back to the boss." Prowl growled at the mech and held Bluestreak closer to his chest as Bluestreak hid his face in Prowl's chestplates.

Jazz glared at the other mech "No way in pit man. Just let us go or you will regret it." somewhere in the back of his processor Jazz noticed that the other youngling had gotten out of his sensor area and knew that they had lost their guide. The mech smirked "Really? I will regret it? Just give that little youngling and maybe I will let you two walk out of here." Prowl glared and Jazz pulled his knife out. Neither moved to give up the youngling. Bluestreak held on too Prowl while he looked around the hall though the cracks looking for his friend.

The mech moved to attack Prowl but Jazz managed to cut the mech before jumping back. This had given Prowl the time to pull out his pistol and he shot the nameless mech. the mech turned grey and fell to the ground offline. Prowl thought "Just 4 more shots…" Jazz looked around and sighed "I lost sight of Yellow… but I think he went that way." And the three went on their way again. They however didn't get far. As five more mechs turned around the corner. Jazz cursed softly and shot Prowl a look, what were they supposed to do? Prowl gave Jazz a look and said just one word "Run." And the two set off running. Having the other mechs close behind them.

They run though the endless halls. Making random turns and looking for a place to hide or a way out. They ended up in a large room with no other ways out. "It is a death end" Prowl stated as Jazz looked annoyed "Did you have to use that kind of wording?" before the three could backtrack and go another way the other mechs filled the room. Prowl held up his gun and Jazz his knife. If they had to fight then so be it. Prowl looked around and calculated there change on getting out alive. He had to admit that those were very close to zero.

A mech stepped forwards, he had only one nearly white optic and the other had been removed. "Well, how much we love a good run and hunt, we would prefer if you two were to hand over the youngling." If the mechs in the room hadn't been so concentrated on each other they may have noticed the extra presents in the room. And they may had noticed the small buzzing. "Now, just hand over the youngling and we can all go on our ways again." Prowl held Bluestreak protective as he state with an emotionless voice "Go to pit." The mech laughed "Don't you know? We are already in pit! No place could ever be worse then this… the lower levels are forbidden for a reason. If the beast finds us, we are all as good as offline. Now… give us the youngling and we will help you get back to the upper levels." Prowl raised his pistol and aimed at the mechs. Jazz followed the mechs in the room and held close tags on where everyone was. The mech sighed and snaps his fingers. The other mechs attacked. Prowl shot one while Jazz managed to cut ones neckcables open. Prowl made sure to keep Bluestreak's faceplates hidden in his chest so he wouldn't see to much.

The first three mechs were down without a problem. The mech who was clearly the boss of the group seemed unamused "You know how hard it is to get a good functioning group here?" Jazz let his optics roam the room. he had counted a total of five mechs to enter… where was the last one? Jazz heard a small gasp as Prowl was tackled to the ground. Bluestreak fell from his arms as he tried to fight the attacker off. Jazz moved to help Prowl when he heard Bluestreak cry out in distress "No! let go!" Jazz turned and saw that the leader of the group had Bluestreak "Now both of you don't move or the youngling offlines." Both Prowl and Jazz froze and Prowl was held to the ground. The mech turned towards Jazz "Now… drop that knife of yours." Jazz did as told, not daring to risk Bluestreak's spark. The mech smirked "That is more like it. Now we are all going to Shockwave and have a nice little talk-"

The next thing that happened was that a small form fell from above on top of the larger mech and that it bit the mech in one of his antennas. The mech screamed in pain and dropped Bluestreak to the ground. Jazz kicked his knife towards Jazz and run to help Bluestreak. Prowl picked up the knife and stabbed the mech holding him down. ones he did that he cut a few of his main fuel lines and run towards the last mech. The mech had gotten a hold on the youngling and was about to throw him when Prowl stabbed him though his motionslines and the mech froze. Jazz had Bluestreak in his arms and Prowl freed the other youngling. Ones the other youngling was out of the mech's hold. Prowl kicked the mech over and sat down next to the other youngling. Jazz joined Prowl and let go of Bluestreak. Bluestreak run towards Prowl and hugged him before grinning.

"Thanks yellow! I really thought that I was a goner! I am so happy. But I thought you were gone? Jazz didn't know where you went in the hallways and so I thought we had lost you. Man! Am I happy I was wrong!" Yellow gave a small smile and nod as he stared at the bigger mechs unsure. Bluestreak grinned and pointed at Prowl "This is my older brother, his name is Prowl and this" Bluestreak pointed at Jazz "Is Jazz! Prowls bestest friend in the universe!" Yellow nodded. Prowl smiled "Thank you for your help. That was very brave of you." Yellow gave a tiny smile "More like stupid… but I promised I would help Bluestreak get out…" Jazz nodded "I see… well, still thank you little mech." yellow nodded and the four heard an alarm going of. "What does that mean?" the two older mechs turned to Bluestreak who was looking at Yellow "Well, those are the alarms for a breakout…" Jazz grinned sheepish at that "That would be our fault… We kind of let the autobots out…" Yellow nodded "Okay… come… I will get you to the elevator."

"You won't do such a thing you brat." Yellow froze and stared at the door, in the opening stood Shockwave with eight other mechs. Yellow run behind the two neutrals and hide. Shockwave smirked "You know. You have become quite the problem. If it wasn't for the energy you had I would offline you right here." The mechs moved into the room as Shockwave slowly walked closer. "I also still have use for the other youngling. If you two could hand both over to me." Prowl pushed Bluestreak behind him and Jazz made sure that yellow was hidden from view. Bluestreak heard a small buzzing like clicking and turned to his friend, yellow looked downright terrified and was softly clicking while making that small buzzing sound. None of the older mechs seemed to hear it.

Jazz saw the terrified look on the youngest mech's faceplates and realized that even though the little mech was scared of Shockwave. He had still been willing to help another youngling and he was also willing to help them get out of this pit. Jazz promised himself that he would keep the other youngling away from Shockwave. This was however easier said then done.

Shockwave smirked as the mechs moves closer to the small group of four. Bluestreak looked around for a vent close to the ground but found that they all were on the ceiling here, his friend was stuck with them. Bluestreak gave Yellow a small poke and the younger of the two looked up. "Sorry Yellow… this is my fault…" Yellow seemed to think before shaking his helm "No Blue… it isn't…" he looked around the room and sighed "We are in the centre." Blue looked confused "huh?" yellow nodded towards a few support posts. "We are in the centre. If you break those posts and let something big hit the facility it would all break down…" Yellow looked back at Bluestreak "But they are strong…" Bluestreak nodded and understood that the other youngling was just trying to keep his mind away from the fate they were about to meet. Yellow let out another buzzing sound. it was harder this time.

A growl was heard and all the mechs looked around.

Jazz looked at Prowl "What was that?" Yellow smiled and let out another loud buzzing whine. Another growl was heard. Shockwave stared at Yellow "Keep that brat quiet! It is calling its protector." Bluestreak smiled "You are calling Predaking?" Yellow nodded and let out another buzz.

Every mech turned their optics towards the hall leading towards the room. at the very end where two yellow optics. A loud growl was heard though the facility. Yellow let out another loud buzzing cry as answer.

The optics glared at the mechs in the door opening and the form stalked closer. The mechs raised their weapons towards the beast as Shockwave glared at Yellow "You will regret this brat." Yellow stuck out his glossa at the con.

The beast became visible to the two older neutrals as they stared. The predacon was gigantic and had very sharp claws. Its dentas also seemed razor sharp and the yellow optics glared at the mechs. The predacon attacked the eight mechs and the mechs didn't stand a change against the giant beast. Bluestreak hid behind Prowl and Yellow stayed behind Jazz but still watched the scene. Ones the predacon was done it turned towards Shockwave and went to rip the con apart. Shockwave still had a weapon however. And shot the giant by the spark chamber. The predacon stumbled a little before he attacked the con anyway. He managed to bit of part of the scientist helm with one optic. The con screamed and he shot the predacon again. the predacon collapsed to the ground. Shockwave held his helm with one servo and his gun in his other. He looked up and saw that Prowl was getting ready to finish the predacon's job and the con fled.

The moment Shockwave left Yellow started to move again. the youngling slowly walked towards the giant beast on the ground "Draka? Draka? Please stand up… draka?" yellow ended next to the beast and tried to shake the beast. "Please wake up… draka?" Yellow clicked a little before letting himself fall close to the beast and started to click his spark out. Bluestreak run after his friend and sat down next to him, Prowl and Jazz followed the little mechs.

The predacon onlined his optics at the sound of clicking and gave a small groan. Yellow looked up and saw the online optics of his friend "Draka!" Yellow hugged the giant's helm and smiled "You are going to be okay…" the little mech let out a few small clicks from happiness. The predacon seemed to have noticed Prowl and Jazz and growled at them and moved to hide the small mechling. Yellow stopped him "It is okay Draka… they are friendly… they are here for Bluestreak." Predacon nodded and looked the two neutrals over. He nuzzled the smaller mech and spoke "Take Little One…" Yellow looked up "Huh?" predacon continued "Get little one out of here…" Yellow let out a small click "What?! Why! I want to stay with you Draka!" predacon rose and slowly lifted the small sparkling with his intake. He slowly gave the youngling over to Prowl. Yellow wasn't pleased and tried to get back to Predacon. "Take him away from here…" Prowl handed the still fighting youngling to Jazz and picked Bluestreak up "What about you… eeuuhh… Draka?" the predacon grinned "My name is Predaking… little one just started to name me that one day. Must be because of the dragons he read about long again…" Yellow was still fighting against Jazz' hold while he tried to get to Predaking. "Please…" Predaking gave the small youngling another small nuzzle "You will be saver up there with them then down here with me little one." Predaking stepped back. His wounds were still heavily bleeding. Yellow kept clicking but stopped fighting Jazz. "Get back to the watchtower and to the ships… I am going to make sure no one will ever find this place again…" Predaking started to walk towards the support posts and hit the first one with its tail, the post fell over. "Get out of here… just follow the red lining on the walls to the elevator." The two neutrals nodded and started to run towards the elevator with the two younglings. Yellow let out one other loud buzzing cry before submitting to his fate.

The two neutrals managed to get back to the watch tower without being seen by anyone else. The noticed that all the other ships had been taken and Jazz grinned "Good thing we didn't park here huh. Let's get the ship we took here." the two neutrals moved outside and walked over a small ledge until they found their own ship and the two jumped on it. Jazz put Yellow on to of one of the chairs and moved to get the ship moving. Prowl checked over both the younglings for any wounds and Yellow stared at the watchtower, looking for any sign of his friend.

Jazz managed to get the ship working again and set off. They were not to far away when they saw the tower started to fall over. Predaking had destroyed the Support posts and the whole construction was going down. Yellow let out another click and a soft buzz. No answer came and he sat down under a bench and started to click softly.

By the time they were back on the main land the sun had started to rise. Prowl moved to get the smallest out of his hiding place "Hey…" Yellow looked up slightly but didn't answer. Energon tears run over his faceplates as he held his arms warped around himself. "…" Prowl looked unsure in what to say so Jazz moved to help him "Hey… how about some breakfast?" Yellow shook his helm and spoke "I am not hungry…" Jazz gave a small smile "I can understand that… but please?" he held out his servo. Yellow looked at it before taking it and letting the older mech pull him out of his hiding place. Ones out Yellow looked around taking in the world he hadn't seen for a long time. Bluestreak grinned to Yellow and Yellow gave a small smile back.

Bluestreak held out his servo and helped Yellow to look around in the daylight. Jazz turned towards Prowl "What are we going to do with the little mech?" Prowl gave a small sly smile "Well, you are going to take care of him." Prowl started to walk after the two small mechs. Jazz nodded before realizing just what the datsun had said "Wait! What!?" Jazz ran after his friend "I can't take care of him! You are better for that job." Prowl nodded "I know, but I don't have the credit to take care of another mechling. And you have enough." Jazz shook his helm "But I can't take care of him! I have the club and… Prowl… I don't know a thing about taking care of younglings…" Prowl smiled reassuring "Relax Jazz. You adore younglings and you always know how to treat them. You will be fine. And right now I think he needs all the attention he can get after what happens… I can't give him that while I take care of Bluestreak." Jazz sighed and nodded "Fine… I will give it a try but just know that I am not sure about this." Prowl nodded "Don't worry Jazz. I am sure you will do just fine."

The four were walking though the sleeping city towards Jazz his club. Ones there Jazz opened the doors and the four walked towards the back rooms. There the two adult mechs took the younglings towards the washing room. Ones inside Prowl quickly washed off Bluestreak before letting Jazz and Yellow in. Yellow looked around the room, confused and unsure as Jazz let the tub run full with cleaning water on a medium temperature. Jazz waited for the tub to fill itself up as he grinned at Yellow "So… what is your real name?" Yellow shrugged "I dunno…" Jazz nodded and smiled "Well… let's think up a good one okay?" Yellow nodded and smiled slightly. Jazz noticed that the tub had filled up and closed the tab. He raised the youngling and slowly soaked into the tube. Yellow seemed confused at the feeling before purring and buzzing in happiness and letting the solution soak him. Jazz grinned and used a bucket to get some of the solution and let it soak his helm. Yellow seemed to really like his cleaning. Jazz grinned "You like that little mech?" Yellow buzzed in agreement and Jazz thought "mmmh.. He does buzz a lot... Buzzer? No that doesn't fit the little guy." Ones Yellow was completely soaked Jazz picked up a small rag and started to clean the dirt of the small mech. Jazz noticed that the armour wasn't fitting right and made a small note to himself to get an armour change and check up for the small mech.

Ones the dirt and slime was of the armour Jazz saw the color. It was a very bright and light color of Yellow with a small black strip on his back. Jazz carefully cleaned the mechs helm and horns and those were bright yellow. On some places the color was gone but it was clear that he had been originally yellow. Ones the mechling was completely clean was the solution dirty and the mechling was very drowsy. Jazz helped the little mech out and let the solution drain. He dried the mechling off and take the mechling back to the other two in the living room. He entered and saw that Bluestreak was sleeping next to Prowl on the couch. Jazz walked in and sat down in a chair. Jazz grinned "We did it Prowl. We got him back. And both of them out of there" Prowl nodded "Thank you." Jazz grinned "Any day."

Yellow seemed to wake up from his drowsy state and looked around confused. Prowl took a deep intake and spoke "Yellow?" Yellow looked up and waited for the mech to say more "Jazz and I talked and… if it is okay with you, then Jazz will take care and watch over you from now on. He will become your guardian." Yellow thought and looked from Jazz to Prowl before nodding "Okay." Prowl smiled "Good to hear." Yellow looked at the two mechs "so… what is like… the first step?" Prowl nodded "Well… the first step is for Jazz here to give you a name. and after that it is just you two getting used to one other and growing closer." Yellow nodded and looked up at Jazz.

Jazz thought for a minute before grinning "I think I thought of a good name." he looked at the yellow mechling "What do you think of Bumblebee?" the mechling thought and tried the name out a few times before nodding "I like it." Jazz grinned. "Bumblebee it is then. Welcome to my family little 'Bee."

.~,~.

**Yes, that was it.**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews. And have a nice day.**


End file.
